Falling for you
by friendsforever247
Summary: [AU]Highschool fic: Miroku and Kagome were best friends since childhood. Miroku Starts to notice hes falling for her, but he knows they can't change their friendship. Plus she likes someone else. Will their relationship change or Will he move on? R&R?
1. It starts

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha... damn.  
  
Kagome is just being herself. She isn't popular like Kikyou, and any other cheerleader. But people like her for who she is. she could name three who likes her... but the main person she had her eyes on...is Inuyasha, but he likes Kikyou.  
  
**Important:** This fic is MAINLY about Miroku and Kagome's "friendship". But this isn't a Miroku and Kagome romance fic, I'm sorry for all you people that thought it was. But it is a Kagome Inuyasha, and Miroku Sango fic.

* * *

**Note: **This is a modern fic... some characters can be OOC.  
  
**Chapter 1**  
  
A raven colored haired girl walked through the hall. She was walking towards her class, her next period...which was P.E. When she had reached the front of her school gym she was stopped by someone who ran towards her. 

"Hey, Kagome" A voice called for her to wait. She looked over her shoulders and smiled. It was her best friend ever since she could remember. He was wearing long baggy jeans, mostly wore a hat when its hot out and he had a long silver chain around his neck. His hair was black in a small ponytail, his bangs sometimes falls over his cute blue eyes...and he wore earrings. He was very cute, nice, sweet, but 'sometimes' perverted.  
  
They're in high school now. It was their sophomore year. Kagome never really found him as a boyfriend, since he was her BEST friend ever. If anything happened between them, she would lose their friendship they had for so long.  
  
His name was Miroku.  
  
"So are you ready for P.E.? We have to do a lot of exercise today, remember?" He asked. Kagome just nodded. This is her first year of P.E. because she missed summer school last time so she couldn't have another elective.  
  
"Okay cool, I'll walk you to your locker room." Kagome chuckled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You just want to see the girls there...and be your perverse self. Don't you?" Kagome asked.  
  
Miroku just smiled and played along, "How'd you know..." his hand reaching below her waist. But luckily Kagome was use to it; she grabbed his hand before he could touch her.  
  
She always knew when he tried his tricks on her.  
  
"Nice try, Miroku." She said smiling while smashing his hand.  
  
Miroku greeted his teeth to prevent the pain from Kagome's grip, and just tried to smile back "Right...."  
  
And so they started walking. Kagome had feelings for Miroku before; she did have feelings for him, just a little. But she probably didn't see him as a boyfriend, maybe just as a big brother. Last year, she had a small crush on him... but she didn't want to change their friendship, so nothing happened.  
  
Now Kagome liked another boy, he had long black hair and violet eyes. He was the same grade as them. He was always the couch assistant for the P.E. class because he was athletic; he played basketball, football, soccer and baseball. He was such a jock, His name was Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku and Kagome passed Inuyasha, he was talking to Kikyou...and the thing that irked Kagome was...Kikyou had a smirk across her face as she kissed Inuyasha on the cheek[And they aren't even dating], trying to make Kagome jealous. But as hard as Kagome could... she tried to ignore her.  
  
Miroku always helped Kagome into getting Inuyasha to notice her, but there was no use. It was like Inuyasha was too dense to notice anything around him; He only pays attention to things that interests him, and like Kikyou [that's Kagome's opinion on him]. Kagome despised her. Kikyou was so mean to her; she always made her jealous somehow.  
  
Kikyou was always the one to ruin most of her life ever since her childhood. And you know the worst part? They use to be the best of friends until high school. Until she become miss popular all because "she's a cheerleader".  
  
Kagome would rather play football than any girly sport. Kagome thought those were mostly for sissy's [no offense].  
  
After going into the large gym, Kagome sighed and looked around... the gym was so humongous!!![Whoa, big word!]. There were so many bleachers. The court was so shiny you could see your own reflection.  
  
"We have to run around that 3 times?!" Kagome asked trying to measure the size of the basketball court.  
  
"Yep, good luck to you." Miroku saluted.  
  
"Hey just because this is my first year of P.E. doesn't mean I can't beat you!" Kagome was asking for a challenge. They both laughed.  
  
"Fine then... that's a challenge." Miroku smirked.  
  
"Au right." Kagome nodded and ran into the locker room.  
  
She found her locker # and placed her bag into it, then placing her lock on after changing into her P.E. Uniform.  
  
"I can't believe I have to wear this..." Kagome mumbled observing the baggy grey skirt and the short shorts she was wearing.  
  
"Hi Kagome..." A cheerful voice called her. It was a girl with long and straight reddish hair in two ponytails, Kagome liked her eyes... they were green. It was Ayame.  
  
"Oh hi, Ayame... How's Kouga?" She asked in curiosity.  
  
"Umm," Ayame put on a happy smile "We broke up yesterday."  
  
"What, why?!" Kagome was shocked. Ayame and Kouga were going for almost one year and so close to making it, and they had to break up now?  
  
"Because," Ayame sighed but still in her peppy form [cheerleader roll eyes] "He likes you."  
  
"Why do you seem so happy after all that happened?" Kagome asked another question, but froze at what she just heard "WHAT?! ME?!"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Kagome blushed a little. Kouga was kind of cute; there were a lot of cute boys in her school. But that's not right! He was Ayame's boyfriend! "Oh my gosh! Ayame I'm so sorry..."  
  
"Nah its cool." She smiled and ran out, since her friend Yura was calling her.  
  
'She's always happy no matter what happens to her. Cheerleaders...' Kagome shook her head and walked after her. But stopped at the door and lifted her hand to gently touch her right cheek.  
  
Flash back of Kouga and her two days ago  
  
Kagome was walking in her schools football field enjoying the site while looking around for Miroku after the game. It was a Saturday. Every Saturday the boys have a football game. And Miroku was in it. So she came every week to watch him play... even to stop by to watch Inuyasha since he was quarter back. Miroku was better than Inuyasha in basketball and baseball, and Inuyasha was better than Miroku in football and soccer. So you could say they both are jocks. [As you could tell, Inuyasha is better in foot sports, and Miroku is better in arm sports]  
  
"Hey Kagome!" Kouga came jogging behind her in the wide football field. He finally caught up to her.  
  
They both stood in the middle of the field. "Kagome..." he whispered under his breath as he saw she looked a little worried.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked. Kagome finally looked up at him.  
  
"No it's nothing... I just can't find Miroku. I've been looking for him for an hour and a half now. Is he alright?" she asked concerned.  
  
Kouga smirked "He's fine...the coach is talking to him, he had a really good game today. He's probably getting encouragement. You know he is the one who made us win today's game."  
  
Kagome's eyes glistened at the thought of a happy Miroku. "OH, wow." She was amazed.  
  
Kouga looked away and Kagome could notice... he was a little sad? "Do you... like Miroku?"  
  
Kagome's eye expression turned into shocked ones. "WHAT? Me? Like.... Miroku?"  
  
"I mean yea...You hang out with him a lot and you guys always ask for each other and stuff."  
  
Kagome shook her head "No, no, no, it's not like that! He's my best friend, and that's it..." she corrected.  
  
"Really? Only... best friends?"  
  
"Of course!" she blushed a little for some reason [no she doesn't like Miroku!]  
  
"Why?" She finished in a question.  
  
"Oh, no reason..." Kouga looked at her, but she never took a glance back at him, she looked to the ground.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
She then looked up to meet his eyes "Huh?" she asked, but before she noticed his next move he leaned forward and kissed her cheek.  
  
"I'll be seeing you Kagome..." he smiled while jogging away.  
  
Kagome reached her hand up to her cheek and got lost in her train of thought _'did he just....kiss me?'  
_  
End flash back

* * *

Okay that's the end of this chapter... hope you liked it; if you have any comments or and thing to say to me please don't hesitate to review. If it was boring I'm sorry, But you know... this is the first chapter so then yeah.  
  
I'm sorry... more characters will come in the incoming chapters...such as Sango, hojo...maybe shippo. Not really sure about Shippo though.

* * *

**Note:** Hehe. Did you notice, Sango don't know Kagome. They aren't best friends in this fic [yet]. I was sick of the old ideas. I see too much of Kagome and Sango always being the best friends... so I wanted to do something new...so if you want, you could blame me for not making Sango and Kagome best friends right now. But yeah. HEHE. It's Kaogme and Miroku right now. Don't worry... Sango will come in... she is going to be a new student and maybe become popular? oh... and Kagome hates popular people. Will she hate Sango? I don't know maybe... you'll have to wait to find out! 


	2. Falling

**Disclaimer:** Awe... I don' like this part... ::_pouts_:: but you know...  
  
Wow! 12 reviews on the first day I published it. No really, just one review makes me happy... but 12? WOW!!! Thank you so much for reviewing all you people who did. Thanks for reading too.  
  
**Important:** This fic is MAINLY about Miroku and Kagome's "friendship". But this isn't a Miroku and Kagome romance fic, I'm sorry for all you people that thought it was. But it is a Kagome & Inuyasha, and Miroku & Sango fic. If it makes you feel any better, Miroku and Kagome do have some romance scenes, all though they are just friends.  
  
If you want... you may vote and leave me a comment, but it's "your" opinion.  
  
_**Who do you think deserves Kagome?**_  
A) Inuyasha  
B) Miroku  
C) Kouga  
D) Hojo  
E) none of the above...sorry  
  
"My" opinion is Inuyasha... but I shall go along with my readers choice, It would be better that way. Anyways, I think it would be cute if it was Miroku and Kagome, but... I don't know. Maybe, it'll depend on votes and opinions.

* * *

****

**Chapter 2  
  
**Kagome dropped her hand and stood there, lost...in her thoughts. She was so confused. She had no best friend that was a 'girl' to talk to about...you know, Boys?  
  
All that came into her mind was 'boys' right now. Inuyasha, Kouga, Hojo, and maybe even...Miroku.  
  
"Inuyasha, that's enough already! You win..." She heard Miroku's voice. She turned the corner of the locker room and walked to the basketball court.  
  
There, stood in the middle was Miroku and Inuyasha. The other students were sitting on the benches talking, and some watched Inuyasha and Miroku. They were all ready. Some were still in the locker room, changing.  
  
"95, 96, 97, 98, 99..." Inuyasha counted.  
  
She wondered what Inuyasha and Miroku were doing, when she had looked closely...that's when she knew what it was. Inuyasha was bopping a soccer ball with his legs. Miroku was on the side of him, waiting impatiently for him to stop. They were challenging, how long and how many times they could bop the soccer ball. Of course Inuyasha would win, He was better than Miroku in foot sports. "Miroku!" Kagome called out and ran towards him and Inuyasha. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, and lost his concentration. Kagome had stopped when the soccer ball fell, rolling over at the tips of her feet. Slowly Kagome bent down to pick it up; when she reached the floor, she noticed bright white shoes in front of her. When she looked up, it was Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey!" Inuyasha pouted, and shook his head in disappointment "I was so close to beating my last record..."  
  
Kagome felt a little guilt slipping through her throat "Inu...yasha, I'm really sorry." She stood up to look at him. When she had stood up straight, she still had to look up to see a clear view of Inuyasha's cute face. Shyly, she held out the soccer ball so Inuyasha could retrieve it.  
  
"Hey don't worry, it's cool... Kagome." He smiled.  
  
"Awe what a sweet guy you are, Inuyasha." Miroku broke through their bubble. He leaned closer to Kagome, and whispered something.  
  
"Thanks Kagome... He would have never stopped." Either way he still lost to him, 99 to 50.  
  
"Wait... you know my name?" She thought he was too dense to even notice her.  
  
Inuyasha chuckled "Do you really think I'm that dense?"  
  
Kagome just smiled. _'You read my mind...'_  
  
"How do you know me?" she asked.  
  
"Of course I know you...Uhh, because..." he paused for a while "Your Miroku's girlfriend, right?" he asked in curiosity.  
  
Miroku and Kagome eye widened.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked in shock. Miroku never say anything. No one noticed... but his face was a slight color of pink.  
  
"Aren't you? I always see you guys together...like a couple."  
  
"NO, we are just... best ...friends!" Kagome stuttered. _'I have to get a best friend that is a girl.'  
_  
"R-i-g-h-t." Inuyasha smirked. It was silent for a minute, they still stood in the middle of the court doing, mostly nothing.  
  
"So, is that all you think of me?" Kagome accidentally asked, or maybe she wanted to ask that. She was blushing.  
  
Turning his head to face Kagome's he opened his mouth to talk, but was distracted when a loud whistle blew.  
  
"Alright, Line up now." The coach called. All the students had done what they were told, Kagome and Miroku did too.  
  
All the students lined-up at the edge of the basket ball court, armed length from each other. Miroku was next to Kagome, like always. Inuyasha was on the side, on the bench. The coach would only call him out when he was needed.  
  
While extending her arms Kagome started to talk "Hey Miroku, I gots to find a "girl" best friend."  
  
"Why... I could be a girl." Miroku joked.  
  
"No! I mean so we could "girl talk"."  
  
"No really... I could girl talk, try me..."  
  
Kagome laughed "periods? Pregnancy, boys...cramps...?"  
  
Miroku put on a disgusted face "I....guess...."  
  
"Yeah, you are a girl anyways."  
  
Miroku glared at her "Hey!"  
Kagome just stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Hey, Miroku" The coach walked over to him "Go on the side with Inuyasha, I'll call you two when I need your help." Miroku smiled and nodded, this meant he was good enough to be an assistant coach. Now, he was one.  
  
"Awe Miroku you sucker... I have to do this by myself?" Kagome asked while he walked the other way towards Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah, sorry Kagome" Kagome just pouted.  
  
"Alright. Push-ups, sit-ups, sprinting and then 3 laps around the court. Got that? Now go." coach blew his whistle, everyone dropped to the ground. Kagome was lost... but she tried her best to copy everyone else. Miroku on the side couldn't help but laugh to himself while watching the confused Kagome on the court.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku stayed on the side watching, until the coach called out Inuyasha to help out with the sit-ups.  
  
"She's so pathetic." A female voice came from Behind Miroku. She was referring to Kagome.  
  
"What did you say, Kikyou?" Miroku was glaring at her. He noticed Kikyou wasn't dressed in her P.E. uniform; she was wearing her regular skimpy [slut like] clothes.  
  
"I bet you couldn't handle the exercise more than Kagome...that's why you're not on the court." Miroku said. He didn't like Kikyou either; He thought she was a slut to tell the truth.  
  
"What are you talking about? I could beat her any day. I'm a cheerleader. Besides, I didn't want to so I didn't dress in."  
  
"Why is that?" one of Miroku's eye brows sprung up with the question.  
  
"Because I wanted to be with Inuyasha, do you have a problem?" Kikyou said in her attitude tone.  
  
"Well I don't see what he sees in you." He mumbled while trying to ignore her as much as possible. Kikyou just rolled her eyes and walked away to the other bench.  
  
When Kikyou was out of sight, Miroku went back to watching Kagome, when they were already in sprinting.  
  
"Miroku you own me a challenge!" Kagome yelled while sprinting with her group. She was in the lead.  
  
Miroku just smiled, but it faded away when his eyes widened. "Kagome!" he yelled.  
  
Kagome was still running. When she turned her head to look at Miroku, she banged into something hard. She fell to the ground, right onto her rear. On the side of the court, Kikyou started to laugh out loud.  
  
"OWW!" she yelled. Then someone reached out a hand to help her up, when she looked up to see who it was, again ... it was Inuyasha. Kikyou's laughing turned into a shocked expression, a jealous one actually.  
  
He pulled her up "you have to watch where you're going next time or you'll get hurt...besides, when you ran into me...that hurt." Inuyasha rubbed his arm that she ran into.  
  
"That's the second time I messed up your day, isn't it. I'm so sorry." Kagome was blushing, not only from embarrassment, but he was still holding onto her hand.  
  
"What are you talking about; I'm having a good day." Inuyasha flashed his cute smile at her again, but too bad for Kagome...he finally let go of her hand. Kagome's blushing grew, when she smiled back.  
  
Miroku who saw everything, just sat there. He was quiet now, and he wasn't smiling anymore. He looked down to the ground and got lost in his thoughts. All that came up was Kagome's image. She was too hard to get out of his mind.  
  
Miroku sighed. _'What do you do, when you start to fall for your best friend...' _he asked himself  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When P.E was done, everyone changed. School was already over for today.  
  
Miroku stood outside the gym waiting for Kagome. He was bored, so he started to play with his hat... which brought only more memories of her. That hat was from Kagome, she gave it to him on his birthday, a year ago... and he only used it this year. That hat was special to him, out of all his hats he's got at home; of course this one was his favorite.  
  
Under the shade of the hat it was signed by Kagome, It said:  
  
_'Hey Miroku, Happy birthday!!! Promise to be best friends forever right? Well, I love you...in any way. I hope you love me too.'_  
  
There was a fancy signature at the end of the short letter _'Always promise to love me, Kagome.' _The letter ended.  
  
"I do love you, Kagome..." Miroku whispered under his breath.  
  
"Miroku, are you ready to go?" Kagome asked while drinking from her water bottle "Sorry I took a while, I took a shower because I felt so sticky." Miroku wondered if she heard, but it didn't seem like it. So he just nodded, letting Kagome pass him to lead the way. Before following her, he took one last glance at his hat and slid it back on his head.  
  
Miroku and Kagome were now walking side by side through the school campus.  
  
"Oh my god... P.E. is so tiring!" Kagome gave up on walking and sat on the nearest thing she could sit on. So she sat on one step of the school stairs.  
  
"Don't tell me you couldn't handle it." Miroku bent down to look at her exhausted face. When Kagome looked up, her eyes met his. He fought the urged to kiss her right then and there.  
  
"I could... but after, my body started hurting more..." Kagome turned her head to look at the other students walking out of campus. She seen a lot of couples, but only ignored them. She sighed "I don't want to walk anymore..."  
  
"Okay, you don't have to..." Miroku said. Kagome was confused by what he meant.  
  
"I don't have to?" Miroku nodded. Slowly he pulled her up from the stairs and signaled her to jump on his back. So she did.  
  
Now she was on his back. He was giving her a piggy back ride. They started to walk out the campus.  
  
Kagome was resting her head on his shoulder, almost falling asleep.  
  
"Thanks Miroku..." she mumbled while her eye lids started to feel heavy.  
  
He smiled to himself and continued to carry her home. "Anything for you, Kagome"

* * *

Thanks all who left me a review. That makes me happy. ::smiles::  
  
**Fiery fox demon:** I really need to give you a cookie... you're always kind enough to be the first person to leave a review; you really make me happy... I thank you so much! I'm glad you like my stories.  
  
**Diathewriter: **Miroku, Cute? Are you joking? He's dead sexy!!! I love him...what am I talking about? Everyone does! LoL, Thanks for liking my stories.  
  
**Duzzie: **LoL, yes Kagome is really confused. Wait till later... she is going to get MORE confused. Thanks, I'll try to finish this story A.S.A.P.  
  
**Animepimp29:** Hey there pimp, thanks for reading...and yes I'll try to write more, since I need more practice anyways. ::wink::  
  
**Shinobi-chan:** hmm... they might get together. Do you want them too? Okay maybe... I'll do anything for my readers to be happy. Well I'm going to make the story and see how it ends up the best, so it either might be Kagome with... someone. LOL I don't want to ruin it... well thanks for reading anyways.  
  
**Midnight-Miroku:** really? This story is cool? Wow... hehe well Thanks for R&R... and remember this... I like your name, ::nod nod:: Miroku!  
  
**Earth-goddess:** hehe I'll try my best to, as much as I can. I really don't want to give up on this...but I need the right amount of reviews to make me continue... but I'll continue, If I don't slap me.  
  
**Micheleclover:** Thanks for thinking it is cute. I thought it was... but not really good enough. I'm trying my best to make it though.  
  
**CreepyKikyou: **hey not to be mean but... to me, you are creepy! Do you hate me? Please don't flame me... it hurts my feelings. The last time you made me give up on my other fic. People like to read and write AU fics and I am one of those people. And I know I am NOT the best at writing perfect. Oh my goodness, I'm only thirteen! I'm young enough to be stupid...and young enough to be the opposite of smart! Okay... but please, if you do not like the way I write... I suggest you could find way better stories to read than mines. I didn't say you HAVE to read it...but yeah. Why don't you make your own story and let me read it... okay? Okay. Thanks for reading anyways.  
  
**inu11:** thanks, you say my story is nice... it says you're nice too. ::smiles::  
  
**Inu-babe666:** thanks so much for liking it! I'm so happy!  
  
**Mori'quessir: **Thanks so for reading and reviewing! I'll try update as much as I can. And sure, I'll read your fanfics ::big smile::  
  
**Wildfiredreams: **Thanks. Did you like this chapter, and how is it so far? I'll write more... but I'm afraid I might mess up and screw up my story, that's why it takes me a while to update right away. But this chapter wasn't that long was it?  
  
Thanks!!! Did you know I love all you guys?

* * *

**NOTE:** This is the second chapter. Sango never come in yet...AWE... but I'm going to bring her in at the right time, anyways Kagome needs a girl best friend "badly" anyways. Miroku's just not... you know, feminine enough. LoL. And to give you a hint she will come in and maybe perform something. Miroku might fall for her... MAYBE. But Inuyasha and Sango have something for each other from the past. What is it? You gotta wait and find out! Don't worry... I'm working on it.  
  
Please, if you have any comments... don't resist on pressing that blue/purple button to leave a quick review.  
  
**Incoming chapter:** Hojo and Kouga come in... and maybe, fight for Kagome? ****

* * *

You don't have to read below... It's optional.

**_Matching songs to characters_**  
Hey don't you think the characters match with  
  
**Sango:  
- **_My immortal, by evanescence_. This is a song good for a Kohaku and Sango tribute.  
  
**Kagome:  
**- _More than friends by 3LW_. This can be a song about Inuyasha, Kikyou and herself.  
  
**Kikyou:**  
- _Bring me to life, by evanescence_. Dedicated song from Kikyou to Inuyasha  
  
**Inuyasha:  
**- _Glory of love, by new found glory_. Inuyasha songs dedicated to his friends, mostly to Kagome.  
- _Until the day I die by story of the year_. I think this song best match with Inuyasha and Kikyou.  
_- I'm just a kid by simple plan_. His life matches to this song. Not really, but sortah.  
  
**Miroku**:  
- _Twinkle Twinkle little star by Kai. _This is song shows his wish to be with that special someone, Sango._  
- Are you gonna be my girl by?_ I think this is a funny song for him and Sango._  
  
_Yeah sorry, In the future I might make songfics with songs that matches the characters. Do you think these songs match, and Do you know anymore songs that match?


	3. Love at first sight?

**Disclaimer: **Oh Stuffers... I don' own em.  
  
Wow, plenty of you want a Miroku and Kagome fic? Omg. LoL well maybe you would want a Sango/Inuyasha fic I bet. Because when she comes in you're going to feel sorry for her. Why? You got to wait to find out. Am I evil yet? Darn it!  
  
**Note:** This chapter "might" cause you to go awe. Why? Try reading it first. 

* * *

****

**Chapter 3  
  
**the young boy, who also had ravened colored hair, sat in his room. He was playing with some sort of small video game.  
  
It was a game boy.  
  
"Souta dear, Can you help me down here?!" A voice ran from downstairs. It was his mother.  
  
"Yeah Mom, I'll be down there in a minute." With that he pressed a button on top of the small technology and it shut down, and then ran down the stairs.  
  
Souta was 11 years old. He didn't start school yet, so he got to stay home and be a brat all day. He was the young brother of Kagome. He especially loved hanging out with her best friend. Miroku. He always thought him how to play sports; he really wanted to like Miroku.  
  
When he had reached the kitchen he found his mother decorating something.  
  
"Souta, where is your sister?" she asked.  
  
The boy looked around, and then shrugged. "I don't know?"  
  
He then noticed what his mother was decorating, it was a plain cake. It still looked yummy to him.  
  
"Wow, even if you never decorated it, it still looks good!" Souta chirped and his mom, Ms. Higurashi [ -- is that right?] just giggled.  
  
"Sorry, you have to wait until Wednesday to eat it." His mother said. Souta just pouted, and then sighed.  
  
"Yeah, I know..." he said while he watched his mom use a green filling to decorate the top of the cake. It said...  
  
"Happy 16 birthdays to my beloved---" before he could finish reading it, the doorbell rang and distracted him.  
  
"Souta," His mom smiled at him "could you get that please, maybe it's your sister."  
  
Souta nodded and ran towards the front door. When he had opened the door he found Miroku, with his sister sleeping on his back?  
  
"HEY MIROKU!" he shrieked in joy, "why is my sister on your back?" But Miroku quietly put one finger on his lips signaling for him to be quiet. Souta covered his mouth with both hands.  
  
"Shh. Souta, your sisters sleeping. Let's try not to wake her up, okay?" He said softly. Souta nodded.  
  
Souta stepped to the side so Miroku could make his way in the house, when Miroku had carried Kagome into the living room, Souta followed him.  
  
Slowly, Souta watched Miroku laid Kagome on the couch without a single beep. When Miroku had laid her down he stood from his knees and continued to walk towards the door.  
  
"Miroku," Souta whispered, "Where are you going?"  
  
Miroku chuckled "I got to go home." Souta only let his shoulders sag.  
  
"Awe"  
  
When Souta had walked Miroku to the front door; his mother came out the kitchen and saw Miroku.  
  
"Miroku!" he said happily, and she just smiled "I didn't know you were here."  
  
Miroku nodded "Ms. Higurashi, I just came in to drop off your daughter."  
  
"My goodness Miroku, you knew me all your life and you still call me that. Call me, mom." She smiled bigger.  
  
Miroku smiled back. "Thanks." He whispered under his breath and turned to walk out the door. But she only grabbed his hand so he wouldn't leave. She shook her head.  
  
"No Miroku, would you like to stay for dinner? I wouldn't take no for an answer."  
  
Souta's eye lit up. "Yes Miroku please, stay!" he begged by tugging onto his other arm his mother wasn't holding. It was not fair, it was two against one.  
  
Miroku sighed in defeat "Sure, why not. Thank you." Souta's mom nodded happily while Souta shrieked in joy, but suddenly covered his mouth again when he almost forgot his sister was sleeping.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After a few hours, Kagome woke up.  
  
Miroku and Kagome stood in her room. Miroku was sitting on her bed playing with her fat cat. Kagome on the other hand was on her computer.  
  
"I'll be right back," Kagome said, when Miroku looked up he noticed Kagome in front of him with a towel in her hand "I'm going to take a shower."  
  
"Cool." Miroku smiled. Kagome only pointed a violent finger at him.  
  
"Don't you dare come sneaking in there." She glared at him. Miroku just smiled nervously and nodded.  
  
"What makes you think I would do such a thing?" Miroku asked.  
  
Kagome giggled and turned on her heel. "I don't need to answer that" she joked and walked out the door. But before closing her room she turned around to look at Miroku.  
  
"Thanks for staying for dinner. I'm happy we could hang out more." She smiled and shut the door quietly.  
  
"I'm happier than you'll ever know." He whispered to himself.  
  
He looked around Kagome's room. It was so neat and so clean. The walls were painted a nice color of baby green. And she had cute posters of dogs and cats on the walls. When he turned his head to look at those things on her cabinet, he noticed sort of frames.  
  
He stood up and walked over to it and saw pictures, there were pictures so her and her family, and just a few of her and Souta.  
  
Then when he got to the middle, in the biggest frame was... Him and Kagome?  
  
He was shocked. He didn't remember taking this picture with her. It was a picture of Kagome and Miroku, when they were little. Maybe about the age of 8, when they first became best friends.  
  
**::Flash back::  
  
**"Hello Miroku," a woman's voice said in front of him. He never looked up, he was too shy.  
  
"You don't have to be shy; I'm a good friend of Mushin so I'm not a stranger." She smiled while she lifted his face, tucking his bangs back from his eyes. When she did she noticed he had a cute smile on.  
  
"You could call me, Ms. Higurashi." She smiled back.  
  
Miroku opened his cute little mouth to talk "M..Ms. Higu...rashi?" he struggled with her name the first time. Ms. Higurashi chuckled.  
  
"Close enough." She grabbed his hand and walked him towards the mountains view.  
  
"It's okay; we are just going to take a picture. Right now Mushin isn't here, but we want you to take a picture with us."  
  
Miroku blinked a few times "We...?"  
  
She nodded "Yes, we. Me and my daughter."  
  
When she had almost reached the top of the Mountain View, there were plenty of other tourist taking pictures of people, and the view. When Ms. Higurashi stopped she bent down to Miroku's level and pointed straight. He was confused at what she was trying to point out, but suddenly noticed what she was pointing at.  
  
It was a little girl.  
  
She faced the other way, so he only saw her back. The wind blew at the little girl that was looking over the mountain edge, looking out at the view. She wore a baby green dress, and a cute little stray hat. She had short ravened hair that reached her shoulders, He thought she was cute. [Is it love at first sight?]  
  
"Kagome," her mother called her. _'Kagome...'_  
  
"This is Miroku, my friend's son. Well adopted son." Kagome turned and faced Miroku. She really was beautiful to him.  
  
She smiled at him. He was blushing. "Hi Miroku, I'm Kagome." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the mountain edge to watch the view with her. "Come and watch the view with me?" she asked. Miroku nodded.  
  
It took Kagome a while to make him talk, but she did somehow.  
  
"Miroku..." Her sweet voice called him.  
  
When he turned his head, he found himself face to face with her. And their hands still laced with each other.  
  
"I really like you..." she said, not 'really' knowing the meaning of her true words, but he knew his own.  
  
"I..." he finally spoke "Like you too." He started to blush. But Kagome was a sweet girl, she only giggled. That's when he noticed he really liked someone, when he noticed he really liked her.  
  
"Alright you cute little kids. Come and let me take a picture of you two." A voice came from behind them. Sadly, Kagome let go of his hand to turn around and run towards her mother.  
  
"Come on Miroku!" she called him over "Take a picture with me."  
  
Miroku shyly walked over to her. He was positioned to be so close to her.  
  
"Alright Kagome, Show Miroku how to make this picture perfect" Ms. Higurashi winked. Kagome nodded.  
  
While her mother took a few minutes of fixing the camera Kagome asked Miroku a few questions.  
  
"Hey Miroku, If you don't mind me asking, your adopted? Why?" she was curious.  
  
Miroku shrugged and he finally started to talk in a conversation with her. He felt as if, she was there for him... anytime he needed someone to talk to. "Because, I don't have any parents" He said sadly. Kagome awed.  
  
"Wha...what happened to them?" she just had to ask "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to though."  
  
"No I want to..." he sighed "They died in a car accident, a month ago." He tried not to look as sad as he really was.  
  
But Kagome could tell he was depressed, ever since his parents were gone. She figured something sad happened since he didn't talk much.  
  
"It's okay," she held onto his hand again and smiled "I'm here when ever you need me. I could be your best friend"  
  
Miroku looked up and smiled softly. "Thanks." His little voice said.  
  
"Alright, finally the camera is working now." Her mother said.  
  
Her mother held up a hand telling them to smile "ready, One... two..." her mother counted.  
  
Kagome quickly narrowed her eyes to look at Miroku; she hurt a little because she felt bad for him. She wouldn't mind to be his best friend for life.  
Slowly, while listening to her mothers counting she got an idea. She grinned.  
  
"Ready, one...two... three!" her mother snapped the photo.  
  
**:: End flash back:**  
  
Miroku smiled and remembered that day. She was the reason his heart became pure again. She was his only true friend. She accepted him for him, not like the other kids who didn't bother to talk to him when he was little, just because he didn't have a real family.  
  
"Kagome..." he looked down to his hands with the photograph in his hands, the photograph with the two of them. Do you know what the picture of them was?  
  
**:: Another flash back:**  
  
before her mother counted to three she waited for the right time. When her mother had counted to three she turned her head and leaned forward, planting a Kiss on his cheek.  
  
He was blushing so much. When she released from him she was blushing too.  
  
"When I said, I really like you... I meant it. And I always will." She held his hand tighter and affectionately. "I really do like you, Miroku."  
  
**:: End flash back:**

* * *

Thanks to all those people who reviewed to my story!  
  
**Marryinelmo: **Well here's the next chapter. What'dya thinks? Hehe, maybe...everyone wants Miroku and Kagome. I think I will... so yeah. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
**Midnight-Miroku:** LoL, you're so funny... thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
**Fireangel621: **Thanks, well yeah... I thought there was too much Inuyasha and Kagome fics out there...that's why I started my fic as these couple... but yeah. Maybe it should stay Kagome and Miroku?  
  
**Animegurl088:** YayI did it! I made it to chapter three, so what you think**? **Oh I hope you liked it. I hope everyone did.  
  
**Fiery fox demon: **ha-ha of course, Inuyasha and Kagome... that's how it's supposed to be in the anime! LoL well I'm not really sure who gets Kagome at the end... en I don't want to spoil it. Your going to wait and see right? LoL and oatmeal it is!  
**  
Addanc-TSC**: your right...too much Inuyasha and Kagome fics... ::thinking:: hmm... maybe she will end up with Miroku...but not really sure, but I don't want to spoil it for you, do you want me too? Thought so! LoL thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
**Miroku's-world: **Whoa... Miroku's the best! Well you know already because of your name. A big fan of my work, Are you serious? I feel so loved! And maybe they will end up together, not sure... and please don't die. I don't want to be accused of your death. LoL, nah just joking. Or am I? Thanks for R&R!

Love all you guys! 

**

* * *

**  
  
Awe? Good? Okay, But Kinda corny, ne? Sorry, I know I ain't the best at making "awe" chapters. But how did I do? Please tell me. And remember, No one to blame but me for this chapter. ::smiles::  
  
**Note: **mah gosh! I can't wait till Inuyasha and Sango scenes come in, and ::tear:: that won't be in until the what... 8th chapter! I know long! And you know... I think they "kinda" match, don't you think? But he really belongs to Kagome, of course. And Sango definitely belongs to the perverted monk!!! Remember that!  
  
When Sango comes in, it's going to be sad... and she's going to... oh man! I really don't wanna spoil it for you guys. So please wait? Thank you so much...Do you have any questions? Please, take a few seconds to leave a review!  
  
0kay, next chapter... Dinner with Kagome and the family! 


	4. the first unexpected what?

**  
Disclaimer: **Oh great... I don' own em. You guys must be happy, huh?!

**Note:** OMG im really sorry that I took forever!!! To update this story, but you know… I was stuck in school and just going on with life when I forgot I was supposed to update for you guys!!! Im so sorry!!!

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

"Souta dear, don't play with your food." His mother ordered.

"Right, mom" Souta did what he was told, and laid down his fork and spoon.

Mrs. Higurashi who looked across the table, towards Miroku, He seems to be in a daydream. He hadn't said one word when he came down. He only took a few bites off his plate, of the fried oven baked chicken he loved whenever Mrs. Higurashi makes, every time he comes.

"Miroku what's on your mind," she asked, a little curious "are you alright?"

Miroku broke out of his thoughts "Oh. Yes mom I'm just thinking of old times." She only smiled, at the phrase of calling her mom.

He couldn't stop thinking of the past, how and why his parents had to die and how much he sacrificed for a new life. '_Kagome…_' If his parents had never left him, he would have never met the Higurashi family. But if they were still alive, he didn't have to cry every night alone just to fall asleep.

"I'm done!" Kagome shrieked, jumping gracefully down the stairs. Miroku looked towards her and he couldn't help but stare. Kagome's hair was still wet, and he watched as she brushed it.

She was just really pretty, inside and out.

"Goodness Gome', girls take forever to finish their baths." Kagome only stuck her tongue out at Souta.

"Come Kagome, and eat dinner before your food gets cold." Her mother suggested. Kagome nodded and happily approached a seat at the dinning table, and took the seat closest to Miroku.

Miroku never wanted to look to his right, at Kagome who sat next to him. He started to blush, so he just looked down to his plate.

Kagome blinked in confusion a few times. It felt so different when Miroku was so quiet, but she ignored it anyways and started eating off her plate.

They all continued eating, and when they finished Mrs. Higurashi had taken all their plates.

"I'll be right back kids," she reached over the table to receive all the plates, and eating utensils "and if you like I'll get you guys some desert?" she offered.

"Hai! Mama," Souta replied with joy "I want chocolate ice cream!"

"I want vanilla!" Kagome yelled her hand waving in the air.

She nodded and smiled "how about you, Miroku?" Souta and Kagome sprung their attention at  
him, who looked a little lost.

"Oh, no thank you." He said as he looked at all of them, staring confusingly at him. He smiled "I have to get going pretty soon anyways."

Kagome some what pouted to herself "Miroku, why do you have to leave, it's still really early?"

Miroku just shrugged.

"Well," Kagome sighed "I'm going to help mom prepare the desert, she's taking a while."

Miroku watched her walk into the kitchen door where he lost sight of her.

Souta watched and smirked to himself. "Hey Miroku, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Who do you like?" he smiled innocently.

"What was that?" Miroku blushed. Souta looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Who. Do. You. Like?" He repeated sarcastically. "You know anyone in school. Like _a FRIEND_ of yours?"

"Uhh," Miroku felt his throat get a little tied up and smiled shamefully "No one?"

Souta let his shoulders drop '_Miroku you can be a real idiot sometimes, do you really think I'm that stupid, Just because im 11?'_

"Ok. Fine," Souta sighed in defeat "at least tell me what you got Gome' for her birthday?"

Miroku's eyes widened, "Wait, What's today?!" He almost choked, he forgotten his best friends birthday!

Souta used his fingers to count "1, 2…" he counted, "um, two days before Gome's birthday!"

Miroku hit his hand to his forehead. "You forgot, huh?" Souta said.

"Shh," Miroku hushed him "don't tell her I forgot please…"

Souta laughed, "I knew you did." Souta's laugh faded when he noticed Miroku, who laid his head on the table. He looked a little disappointed.

"It's alright Miroku," Souta tried cheering him up "I forget sometimes."

"You're only eleven!" Souta glared at him. '_So it is just because im 11!'_

"Why didn't she tell me," Miroku mumbled into the table "that it was going to be her birthday soon."

"You know what I think?" Souta stared down at the motionless Miroku, and just continued "I think since you guys been best friends for so long, she probably thought you would remember without her reminding you."

Miroku finally took his head off the table and looked up. '_That's right; she probably thought I would never forget. But I did. He's smart for his age.'_

FINALLY, when Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome had come back they set their ice cream on the table and continued to eat.

"Sorry we took so long." Kagome apologized.

"No problem." Miroku said carelessly as he thought of what he was going to get her.

"Souta, What did I tell you about playing your game boy when you're at the dinning table!?" His mom said, watching her son play his game boy.

"Sorry mom! I was just about to beat it!" he frowned. Turning off his game boy and placing it next to him on the table.

"Souta,"

"Yes mother?"

"Where did you get that game boy? I don't remember buying you one."

"Oh right." Souta thought "There's this new boy, and we've gotten pretty close. And he let me borrow it until I beat the game."

His mother nodded in confusion. "New boy, what's his name?"

"He said he grew up here, and then he had to move out of the country for a while. He said it was only him and his sister and she's Gome' age and he has no parents." Souta tried remembering everything his friend told about him "Maybe you could meet him, tomorrow? If he could come over…"

"That would be nice." She smiled

"Oh, and his name is Kohaku."

---

Kagome had already walked Miroku to her front door, he was leaving. It was already dark outside. When Miroku walked out the door, he stopped and turned to face Kagome when she spoke.

"See you tomorrow?" Kagome asked.

Miroku nodded and smiled "I had fun, spending time with your family." He said some what blushing.

Kagome smiled as well. Miroku couldn't resist that smile, it made him want to hug, and just _kiss_ her. When everything had become silent between them, Kagome looked up at the sky, studying millions of stars above her..

"Kagome," Miroku whispered, watching her look up, "Can I ask you something?"

Kagome looked down at him, and it had caught Miroku's blue eyes. Her bangs almost covered her dark brown eyes, and her hair shined black. She was so beautiful.

"Yes, Miroku?" she asked, smiling softly at him.

"No. its nothing." Miroku was about to turn around to continue walking home, but then he heard Mrs. Higurashi's voice.

"Kagome," Her voice came from within the house "Can you come and help me with the laundry!"

"Okay mom!" she replied. She turned around to face Miroku, and when she did the first thing she noticed was his blue eyes. '_Wow they do sparkle bluer at night'_ she shook herself out of her thoughts.

"I got to get going, my mom needs---" Kagome noticed Miroku staring at her, and she thought it was kind of cute she started to blush. "Miroku are you o-" She paused.

He slowly leaned closer to her, and it was like she couldnt move, she _didnt_ want to move. Was he doing what she thought he was going to do? But before she could think fast, his lips had met hers. With her eyes wide opened, she was so surprised she couldn't move. This was her first kiss!

Miroku had pulled back, blushing mad and he looked confused himself.

"I'm sorry," Miroku was shocked at his own actions "I got to go, Bye Kagome!" He turned and ran off.

Kagome stood there her eyes still wide opened, her hand reached up to her lips. She watched him run off. When he was out of sight she slowly turned around and shut the door behind her, her right hand still touching her lips. She leaned against the door lost in her thoughts.

'_Wh-Wha-What just happened?!'_

_

* * *

_

**Note:** OMG I don't like how I wrote this chapter, im sorry I was rushing a little. But what do you think so far? Any question I could try and answer them for you. And yes Miroku did kiss Kagome and it was her first kiss! Miroku just kind of lost it there and didn't know what he was doing… but hey. It happened!

**Please** don't forget to leave a **Review**!

**Next chapter**  
Miroku had thought of something to give Kagome and after class he runs into Kagome, at first it was a little awkward because of last night. Then he tells her to hold his bag and he'll be right back because he had forgotten something in the class.

When he came back he finds a certain someone talking to her, and gave her a birthday present? Who and What was it? You have to wait to find out!


	5. the short talk

**Disclaimer: **BERP… no need say this again right?

**Note:** How's the story going so far? Im trying my best to keep the story line together. . thanks for reading and reviewing.

Sorry, I don't have time to respond to all of you. But thanks for all of your reviews!

**sessys-lover4eva**** - **_answer to your question:_I do like Miroku and Kagome, but its just kind of odd if they were together in the real series. But in a fic their personalities are different and sometimes they look really cute together. Anyways, did you notice there are two of us that use this name? LoL… well I'm Ashley. The other one, Nikki, who didn't like that couple, so I agreed with her and let her put it up on _hated couples_. And plus I wanted to make a story that weren't like others ideas, because some people would like to read different things. Hehe, but thanks for reading and reviewing, and I hope you weren't so confused, and that you enjoyed the story so far.

Were you expecting a Miroku/Kagome fic? It's sort of a mix. But you'll see who ends up with whom at the end, if you'll read on. Thanks for asking. I don't want anyone to be confused throughout the whole story.

* * *

**_Chapter 5  
_**

"Inuyasha," The teacher pointed at the student who sat in the back, who seemed to be looking somewhere else "Have you finished your test already? Or have you been slacking."

Inuyasha turned his attention from the window to the lady standing in front of him. He looked up. "Slacking?" He said, with a '_duh_' expression. The class laughed.

The teacher looked down to his paper, it had blank all over it.

"Mmhmm" The teacher shook her head in disappointment. "This is your first test Mr. Inuyasha, and you are slacking? You'll receive an F if you don't finish before the bell ri--"

The bell had rung.

The students ran out of the classroom like a while stampede. Before she knew it, the whole class was already deserted.

"Inuyasha, you got an F," Miroku came from behind him "Doesn't that bother you?"

"No, not at all"

"You need good grades to stay in football."

Inuyasha turned his head towards Miroku "Shit."

Miroku held in his laugh. "Well, you're missing our next game this weekend, that's all."

And so they started to walk out of the hallway, passing the crowd who step back for them; because they knew they were football players. Other guys said their "Sup" and the girls just stared shyly.

Finally when they had gotten out of the crowd, Miroku had turned the other direction from where Inuyasha was going.

"K, I'll see you later." Miroku patted his shoulder before he was about to run off,

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked "You're not going to practice?"

"Oh no, not today, I'm going to find Kagome." Miroku tried to hold in his blush. Luckily Inuyasha never notice, because you know, It's Inuyasha.

"Oh, Why?"

"It's her birthday tomorrow."

"What, Really?"

"Yeah." Miroku nodded.

"So did you get her anything?" He asked curiously

Miroku took a minute to look for something in his bag, Inuyasha who patiently watched him in a confused position.

"This." Miroku held something shiny out of his bag and in front of Inuyasha's face. It had pearls around the neck lace that looked sharp, but it was dull, then there in the middle was a jewel. It was the color of purple, pink, blue. It changed colors actually.

It was something Inuyasha had never seen before.

"What the hell is that!?" He yelled.

"Shh!" Miroku looked around to see if anyone was looking. "It's called the 'Shikon no tama'. Its really rare, a jewel like this most likely doesn't exist anymore."

He looked down to the jewel, like he had gotten lost in his thoughts, and smiled "My parents had given this to me before they had died, and told me to give it to someone special in the future. And I think I found someone who deserves it."

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah" Miroku placed the jewel back into his bag, and turned away from Inuyasha to go searching for Kagome.

"Wait!" Inuyasha ran after Miroku "I just have one question to ask."

Miroku looked at Inuyasha, questionably.

"Are you sure Kagome, ain't your chick?"

Miroku's eyes widened and blushed "of course!"

Inuyasha smirked, and instead he had run off this time.

----

Kagome had stuck all of her books in the locker _'HOMEWORK! And school just barely started…_' she let her shoulders sag after she had closed her lock.

"Kagome?" She heard a voice behind her, and she almost jumped. Turning her head over her shoulder she noticed Miroku standing there.

He was looking away.

While, Silence rang through their ears

"You know about last night-" They both said at the same time, but stopped so they could let each other speak first.

"Wait, you first"

"No, ladies first remember"

"Never mind, its nothing really." Kagome looked down blushing.

"Oh, me either." Miroku tried to think of something, to change the subject "Happy early birthday?"

Kagome just smiled and thanked him. They both acted as if nothing happened last night, it was a little awkward at first when they went walking out of the campus.

With none of them bringing up last night, they talked about normal things. Then everything was back to normal.

"Oh god," Miroku had hit his palm against his forehead "I forgot something in class, I'll be right back. I'll meet you back at the office."

He turned around and ran back into the hall leaving Kagome his bag; Kagome looked back watching, until he had faded out of sight. Then, she made her own way back to the office.

It was so quiet. Everyone had seemed to go home, except for the people who were working in the office, but she waited on the side of the office where no one usually passed, sitting patiently on a bench.

She looked down at her lap, at the bag that lay upon her. _'I wonder what he's got in there, but it would be really wrong of me to peek. Will it?'_

Slowly she tried to unzip it, until someone had sat beside her. Her hand shaking, she quickly zipped it back closed.

"What are you doing?"

She was about to look to the side of her, hoping it wasn't Miroku. She turned her head, seeing someone else.

"What are you doing?" he repeated "that's Miroku's bag, which would be wrong looking through a guys stuff." He flashed a smile at her.

She smiled shyly, her cheeks the color of pink.

"Inuyasha… why aren't you at football?"

"Miroku, ain't going so I ain't going either."

Kagome just looked to the ground, feeling a little uncomfortable at how close he was sitting next to her. It wasn't normal for her to be sitting next to the guy she really liked, this close!

It was quiet for a moment, and he still sat there, like he was waiting for her to talk to him. So she broke the silence.

"So, how are you and Kikyou?" She bit her bottom lip, '_what a stupid question you had to ask, Kagome'_ she thought to herself.

"Kikyou, why would you ask about her?" He had an irratated face on.

Kagome blinked confusingly "But, don't you guys like each other?"

"NO." Inuyasha shook his head violently "She likes me! and plus I told her It was over months ago."

"Oh." Kagome put on a shock expression.

"Dammit Kagome, I don't like her. No one understands that. She can't understand either." His expression of irratation stayed more, at the thought of kikyou "I just can't tell her to leave me alone, she still thinks we're a couple, and I'm tired of acting like we are. But, I hate breaking a womans heart."

He paused.

Inuyasha had looked down sadly "I know what it's like to become heart broken." Here was a moment where Kagome had never seen him so sad before. "I don't know what to do…"

"Why don't you tell her you want to be friends, and tell her she could someone better? not that your not perfect and all." It was that simple, right?

He smiled at her again, like she had given him an idea he never thought of before.

"Kagome," She turned her attention back at him, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course" Her heart beat ran faster, afraid of what he was about to say. It took a while for him to spill what he had to say, but he got there.

"Well, I've always wanted to be with someone fun, someone that would make me happy. I wanted to be a couple, like we were best friends. When I seen you and Miroku together, sometimes I wished I was him, and to tell the truth Kagome, Kikyou wasn't like that. I felt like we weren't supposed to be. All She wanted was to kiss; she got mad at me for the stupidest things, and I can't stand her picking on everyone, it makes me feel guilty, that i can't do anything about it. And you know the worst thing of all?"

Kagome shook her head slowly.

"She always wanted 'sex'!"

Kagome let out a gasp. '_Sex?! she is a slut…'_

He continued. "I had seen you around a lot. You seem so happy, and fun. Even if I never had the guts to talk to you much, you made me smile, just seeing you around. No matter if your always with another guy."

"Huh... me?" she asked, trying to figure out where he was trying to make out.

He nodded. "Kagome, What if I told you, I had feelings for you?"

Her eyes widened, she felt her heart skip a beat. This was something she had never expected to hear from _him._

"Excuse me?" she almost choked.

"What if I told you, I had feelings for you? What If I said, 'I like you'?" He repeated again. He stared at her, blushing as if he was going to wait forever for a response.

"I…um..." She was speechless.

"I don't like Kikyou." She felt his hand gently hold onto hers, seeing his blush grow more than hers.

"I_ really_ like you, Kagome."

----------------

**Note:** Miracle huh? He likes her too, they're so cute together. Inuyasha ain't that dumb. Did you ever hear of '_selective hearing'_? That's when _guys_ only listen to things they wanna hear.

**Incoming chapter:**_ you don't need me._

Miroku comes back to the office, finding Kagome after he returned from forgetting something from class. Seeing Kagome talking to Inuyasha, he listens to their conversation from around the corner. He hears Inuyasha telling Kagome hurtful things towards him _But not mean things_, so Miroku sadly walks home without her, forgetting about his bag.

_**Short summary of next chapter**_  
- Kagome meets Souta's new friend, who seems to look at her in an odd way. Wonder why?  
- Kikyou plays a cruel trick on Kagome and Miroku won't be there for her to run to. _I might not know what the cruel prank should be, so if you want you could leave me an idea_  
- Kagome finds something in Mirokus bag, which got her suprised.

Please don't forget to leave me at least a **quick _review_**!


End file.
